Bridgette and Geoff: Every Time We Touch
by Sick Twisted Mind
Summary: Dedicated to twighlight-impulse...the title says it all. You don't have to read,review, or favorite if you don't want to...but it would make me happy! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!


**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me,  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.**

Bridgette could hear his voice. His voice, his laugh, his…everything. Geoff was one of a kind. He and Bridgette had clicked instantly like Gwen and Trent or Tyler and Lindsay. Except they both were a lot alike. Both kind, intelligent in their own way, and soft-hearted.

**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**

When Bridgette was kicked off her heart ached for Geoff before she was even half-way across the lake. She missed him the entire time they were apart. She wanted to cry, but knew she had to be strong for Geoff.

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.**

She hadn't even got to kiss him! But then again she did stink like skunk. But Bridgette missed Geoff and she never had gotten to say how she felt about him. It was painful not having him here with her.

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.**

Bridgette needed him. He was her drug. She felt so happy when she realized Geoff hadn't voted her off. She was embarrassed because the last memory he had of her right now involved Bridgette smelling terrible. She knew if she hadn't smelt like skunk he would have kissed her without a doubt.

**'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.**

Every time he touched her, she could feel sparks. Sparks, lightning, electricity, static whatever you want to call it something was there. She felt as though she could fly. No one had ever made her feel like this! She was more than happy. Bridgette was in love.

**Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**

Bridgette would not let go of the memory that was Geoff. She needed him and was glad that there were only a few more weeks of torture where she would not see him. She missed him terribly.

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.**

Geoff missed Bridgette more than anything in the world. He needed her just as much as she needed him. She was the beautiful surfer angel sent to give the lonely partier someone to love and hold.

**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.**

Geoff knew he and Bridgette were only teenagers, but he knew they were meant for each other. Her long blonde hair with eyes were a deep shade of green. He couldn't stay mad, gloomy or upset when she was around. It was simply impossible.

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.**

He hadn't been able to kiss her either. He felt absolutely terrible for making her disappointed they had not kissed before she left. He wanted to kiss her, hold her, and talk to her. His heart ached for Bridgette.

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.**

Geoff felt his heart drop when she set foot on that ship. He shouldn't have let her go without telling her how he felt about her. About them. Why did he let her leave? Because she smelt bad? Geoff would not be able to rest until he talked to her again.

**'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.**

He knew she felt the same thing when they touched. That little spark, no matter how small, was there, it would always be there. Boy did he miss his girl. That lovely girl Geoff had fallen in love with.

**Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**

Geoff needed Bridgette just as much as she needed him. He was his everything now. Since she first stood in front of him, this gorgeous, sharp, kind girl was his everything. He wanted so badly to kiss her or to see her…just hear her laugh. If that could happen Geoff would die a happy teenager.

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.**

When Geoff had stepped of the boat and onto the island for the losers of Total Drama Island Bridgette was the first person he saw. He ran over to her and threw his arms around her, picked her up, and spun her around. "I missed you so much," she whispered placing a small kiss on his lips.

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.**

Bridgette and Geoff had finally been reunited together. And they had no thoughts of separating anytime soon. As long as they were together their lives were 100% perfect.

This is dedicated to Twilight**-**impulse. She requested it and I hope you like it. If not I apologize for not doing a better job…but I think I did pretty good!


End file.
